The World
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: 'Dunia' menurut pandangan Gon dan yang lain...


**The World**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Catatan dari author:

Mohon maaf kalau fanfic ini rada gaje, gila, atau stress… Saya hanya sedang kepengin membuat puisi berdasarkan tokoh-tokoh HxH… mohon maklum ya, minna-san… -dilempar sandal-

* * *

_Apa makna 'dunia' ini bagimu?_

_Aku ingin tahu…_

_Aku ingin lihat…_

_Aku ingin dengar…_

_Aku ingin saksikan…_

_Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada dirimu_

_Apa makna 'dunia' ini bagimu?_

_Dunia fana_

_Yang kerap membuat orang terbuai_

_Dunia fana_

_Yang sering membuat orang lupa_

_Dunia fana_

_Yang suka diperjuangkan oleh orang-orang_

_Namun mereka tak tahu…_

_Bahwa 'dunia' ini tidak pernah berubah menjadi 'nyata'_

_Mereka pura-pura lupa…_

_Bahwa 'dunia' ini bukanlah 'tempat' akhir kita_

_Jadi…_

_Apa makna 'dunia' ini bagimu?_

* * *

**Senritsu**

_Dunia ini adalah…_

_Tempat melodi dikumandangkan_

_Tempat instrumental diperdengarkan_

_Tempat lagu-lagu indah dinyanyikan_

_Di mana rasa kesepian_

_Terusir oleh kesenangan semu_

_Di mana kegilaan nurani_

_Tersingkir oleh keberadaan materi_

_Dunia ini memang gila_

_Tapi jangan kita yang berada di dalamnya_

_Jadi ikut kehilangan akal_

_Bersabarlah menghadapi segala lika-liku kehidupan_

_Yang kadang tak mulus_

_Bagai musik dalam sebuah orkestra_

_Yang dimainkan dengan_

_Senar-senar biola yang telah patah_

**Neon Nostrad**

_Dunia bagai untaian puisi_

_Yang terhampar_

_Kata demi kata_

_Bait demi bait_

_Terpaut menjadi satu_

_Terangkai dengan manis_

_Namun kita tak bisa menerka_

_Kapan dunia ini akan berakhir_

_Bagai sebuah ramalan_

_Yang belum sempat terselesaikan_

_Bagai sebuah kutukan_

_Tanpa ujung yang pasti…_

**Kuroro Lucifer**

_Dunia adalah surga_

_Tempat malaikat tanpa sayap_

_Bernaung_

_Berteduh_

_Menghindari riuhnya cercaan yang tanpa henti_

_Dan tahukah kamu_

_Siapa malaikat yang tak bersayap itu?_

_Itulah kami_

_Gen'ei Ryodan_

_Kami yang bangkit dari kegelapan_

_Kami yang senang menghantarkan manusia_

_Ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka_

_Jeritan rasa sakit_

_Terdengar sangat indah di telinga kami_

_Tanpa kamu ketahui_

_Kami hidup diantara kalian_

_Kami berjalan dan menghabiskan waktu_

_Bersama dengan kalian_

_Jadi, siapakah sebenarnya 'kami'?_

_Kami adalah 'setan'_

**Hisoka**

_Dunia adalah dimensi yang unik_

_Menggoda bagai 'cinta satu malam'_

_Dunia adalah tempat yang fantastis_

_Di mana banyak 'keong racun' bertebaran_

_Dunia adalah lokasi yang luar biasa_

_Membunuh pun terasa menyenangkan_

_Setiap langkah yang kita buat_

_Di dunia ini_

_Bagai kartu-kartu yang disusun_

_Menjulang sampai ke atas_

_Salah langkah sedikit saja_

_Maka kartu-kartu itu akan jatuh berantakan_

_Harus disusun kembali_

_Agar dapat menggapai puncaknya_

_Kita adalah penari di atas panggung_

_Hendak memukau 'para penonton'_

_Salah gerakan sedikit saja_

_Penonton akan menghujani kita dengan makian_

_Maka menarilah engkau dengan cantik_

_Walaupun diatas bara api sekalipun_

**Leorio**

_Dunia adalah_

_Tempat untuk mencari uang_

_Serta tempat untuk menghabiskan uang_

_Segalanya hanya perlu uang_

_Semuanya cuma butuh uang_

_Dengan kekayaan, apapun bisa dibeli_

_Bahkan nyawa_

_Bahkan kehidupan_

_Apapun!_

_Aku ingin kaya raya_

_Agar bisa membeli semuanya_

_Aku ingin punya banyak uang_

_Supaya bisa mendapatkan segalanya_

_Tapi…_

_Aku pun tertegun_

_Bisakah 'kebahagiaan' _

_Dibeli dengan kertas-kertas_

_Dan semua logam itu?_

_Bisakah 'teman' dan 'sahabat sejati'_

_Didapat dengan uang?_

_Tidak bisa…_

_Bagiku, dibandingkan dengan teman-temanku yang berharga_

_Semua uang ini bagai sampah_

_Yang tak ada artinya_

**Kurapika**

_Dunia ini_

_Tempat di mana kebahagiaanku direnggut paksa_

_Dunia ini_

_Tempat di mana aku akan membalaskan seluruh dendamku_

_Bola mata yang bergulir_

_Merekam seluruh peristiwa yang terpampang jelas_

_Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan_

_Tersiksa dengan sadis_

_Menuntut sekelompok manusia untuk bertanggung jawab_

_Mereka…_

_Mereka yang tidak punya hati_

_Mereka yang sungguh bejat dan tak berperasaan_

_Pantaskah mereka kusebut 'manusia'?_

_Akan kuselesaikan semuanya_

_Cinta dan benci_

_Dengan rantai yang berdenting pilu_

_Menyayat jiwa ini_

**Killua Zaoldyeck**

_Dunia adalah suatu tempat_

_Di mana milyaran tetes darah tertumpah_

_Di mana membunuh merupakan 'makanan' sehari-hari_

_Di mana keluargamu menarik tanganmu_

_Untuk melintasi lorong kesesatan_

_Tanpa cahaya_

_Dunia adalah suatu tempat_

_Di mana cambukan dan penyiksaan_

_Adalah suntikan vitamin bagimu_

_Di mana keluargamu akan gembira menyambutmu_

_Kalau kamu sudah menyakiti orang lain_

_Di mana keluargamu akan bertepuk tangan_

_Apabila kamu telah menyukai profesimu_

_Sebagai pembunuh bayaran_

_Di mana keluargamu akan merangkulmu penuh kehangatan_

_Jika kamu telah tersenyum_

_Ketika ada sosok yang roboh tanpa denyut jantung_

_Di hadapanmu_

_Apa selamanya_

_Hidupku harus seperti itu?_

_Bawa aku pergi_

_Raihlah tangan berlumur darah ini_

_Ke duniamu yang berkilauan_

**Gon Freecss**

_Bagiku_

_Dunia ini_

_Hanyalah tempat persinggahan sementara_

_Tempat di mana orang-orang_

_Bertemu_

_Dan berpisah_

_Tempat di mana orang-orang_

_Mengucapkan 'senang berkenalan'_

_Lalu detik berikutnya, kata-kata 'selamat tinggal' akan terdengar_

_Dunia ini_

_Tempat di mana orang-orang_

_Hidup_

_Setelah itu melepas nyawa_

_Walaupun begitu_

_Aku ingin hidupku yang sesaat ini_

_Bisa dipenuhi dengan keceriaan_

_Bisa dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan_

_Meskipun setiap hati_

_Pasti menyimpan goresan luka yang belum mengering_

_Aku ingin kita berbagi_

_Agar ada jalan keluarnya_

_Aku ingin menjadi temanmu_

_Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu_

_Selamanya…_

_Ayo kita lalui hidup ini dengan penuh canda tawa!_

_Tanpa ada air mata_

_Lepaskanlah topengmu_

_Perlihatkan wujudmu yang sesungguhnya_

_Untukku…_

**TAMAT**

* * *

~ Note:

Ah, sungguh, saya nggak ngerti saya nulis apa…

Tapi ya sudahlah…

Banyak kata-kata yang musti ditelaah sampai jungkir balik dulu baru bisa dimengerti… -author dijedutin ke tembok-

Semoga puisi gaje nan abal ini masih dapat diterima oleh minna-san sekalian.

Dan, review please? -kicked-

Sankyuu…

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
